Children of Nature
by NoxraaTorgan
Summary: The night that Elsa ran away she was not suppose to have met anyone. But a strange woman introduces her to a strange family with abilities similar to her own. Can they help her control the power that she holds? Will she ever want to leave her new family?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at a published fanfiction. Any comments and reviews would be appreciated.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The queen of Arendelle could hear her sister Anna call out to her as she ran out into the night. As much as she wanted to stop and explain she knew that as long as she was there Anna was not safe, not now that they knew she had powers over ice and snow. Her mind just told her to run, it had been too long since she was out of the castle so she didn't remember where the path she was on took her. Then it came to her, a dead end at the fjord.

She turned around as she heard her sister call her name again. She absentmindedly took a step closer to the water and turned when she heard a crackling sound. She glanced down and saw that the water had frozen where she stepped. She realized this might be her escape. She tested her theory by gently placing her foot on the water and it froze solid under her feet. No longer hesitating she bolted across the water. Each step froze the water beneath her feet. She heard her sister again but she hurried to the other side and up the hill, leaving behind a trail of frosted ground behind her.

Trees whipped by her as she hurried farther and farther away from the castle and the life she knew. As she got further from Arendelle she slowed her pace until she had come to a walk. She looked up and saw the place that was known locally as the North Mountain deciding that that would be the place to go. A snap behind got her attention. Elsa turned around to see that there was a doe investigating the frozen that trailed behind. Then the oddest thing happened, the doe started to change right before her eyes. The hooves became hands and feet, the fur became clothes of animal pelts. It was over in a second, where a deer once stood a human female was stooped down investigating the frosted ground. She looked like a wild child with her brown hair all messed up and tangled, and those eyes were just not natural. Finally the woman spoke,

"You come wit me!"

The demand took Elsa by surprise and fear again to take hold on her,

"No! Who are you?"

The wild woman shook her head,

"Stubborn! Come wit me!"

"No!" Elsa turned to run but then the oddest sensation took hold of her. She felt as if her very being was being changed. The next thing she knew she really was different, she was on four powerful legs and was much taller than what she was before. She turned her head and witnessed in horror that her body had become that of a horse. In terror she tried bolting when something wrapped around her equestrian neck and her body stopped obeying her. She stood there like an obedient mare awaiting a rider.

As if the universe wanted to add insult to injury she felt weight apply itself to her back and the wild woman appeared in her peripheral,

"Listen me. Me not wanna do dis. But you no listen. You lucky you not food for bear-kin or wolf-pack. I take you to brother Lumi, he help not beasts like you and me. You do as I say, I change you back when get there." Elsa wanted to throw the strange woman off her back and run off but her horse body started to move by itself, controlled as if by magic.

They took off into the forest dodging between trees, at first at an obedient trot but then the wild woman grew impatient and ordered, "Faster!" And Elsa's body took off at great speeds. Elsa behaved as if she had been an obedient horse all her life, taking every command without question and moving at top speed through the dark forest around the north mountain. They came upon an old monastery that looked like it belonged to one of the old Christian orders and the wild woman ordered Elsa inside. Upon crossing the decayed threshold Elsa began to change back into a human. The woman's magic hold on her broke but still she ordered Elsa,

"Come, brother Lumi this way." The woman grabbed her gloved hand and dragged her along. They passed across the court yard and down an exposed flight of stairs. They came into what had been the great hall and Elsa gasped in amazement at what she saw. Crystals hung from the ceiling glowed with a soft blue light illuminating the area that had verities of plants and vines that Elsa didn't know existed.

"Brother Lumi! Brother Lumi! Me find new sister!" Elsa wondered what she meant when she noticed someone was coming through the growth. He seemed to be about his mid-twenties with golden brown eyes and matching hair. The tips of his hair were white and his whole presence gave off a warm glow. His voice itself felt warm, safe, and gentle,

"Sister Fauna, what is it?"

"Me find sister!"

"I found a sister, Fauna." He corrected, but the correction seemed to go over Fauna's head,

"You find sister too? She where?" With a smile and a shake of his head he responded,

"No Fauna, I was giving you another grammar lesson."

"Oh, sorry brother Lumi." She apologized and slunk back before pushing Elsa forward to Lumi, "I found a sister. She winter's child."

Elsa stumbled on part of her dress when Fauna pushed her forward. She was about to fall when Lumi caught her,

"Please forgive sister Fauna's exuberant nature. She has only known human company for a year and a half. But," Lumi helped Elsa back to her feet before messing up Fauna's already wild hair, "She had learned a lot and come very far."

"Me learn lots from Lumi… Lumi…"

"Luminous, Fauna Luminous. But Lumi has served as my nickname for some time." He explained to Elsa. Finally she worked up the courage to speak,

"Who are you people? And how did she turn me into a horse?" She demanded. With a little bit of anger Luminous turned on Fauna,

"You did what to her?" Fauna cringed back like a frightened dog that knew it was going to be kicked by its owner,

"She… She not come wit me but me had to bring her here. Nature not healthy, she make'em dem sick. If me no bring her sister Flora would lose many trees and be angry wit me."

"But Fauna how many times have I told you? Now that you can turn people into animals you shouldn't go around changing people against their wills?"

"But…"

"FAUNA!" Luminous raised his voice and the natural glow that surrounded him intensified, bursting like a solar flare. Elsa could feel a wave of heat come off of Luminous, not like the heat of a fire, but more like that of a hot summers day. Fauna cowered back from him and turned into a dog that looked like it was a working sheep dog. Luminous took some deep breaths and calmed down. The temperature dropped back to normal and the light dimmed. Luminous knelt down and looked dog Fauna right in the eyes,

"Fauna I am very disappointed in your actions tonight. You broke one of your promises. I let you out on your own without anyone's explicit supervision because I thought you would keep your promise of not doing anything reckless. If you are willing to stay the rest of the night here in the caves I am willing to overlook the fact that you transformed sister Winter without her permission, ok?" Fauna-dog gave a quick nod and Luminous pulled Fauna in for a hug. After the two broke apart the dog ran into the caves barking happily and Luminous called after her,

"And you had better be on two legs for the rest of the night!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the scene that had just happened. Then Luminous turned his attention back to her,

"Sorry about that. Learning grammar and social skills is not easy for one who has grown up in the wild all her life. Now. I suppose you have questions?"

Millions of questions ran through her mind. For some reason her earlier fears had vanished from her mind in the presence of Luminous. At first she struggled but then the biggest question on her mind popped out,

"Just who are you?"

"I am Johnathan Erickson. Though I have doffed my heritage for the most part and go by the name of Luminous, son of light. I am the head of the Children of Nature and protector of my brothers and sisters."

"Children of Nature?" Elsa asked, "What is that?"

Luminous held out his hand to her and asked,

"Would you like to find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa reached out and nearly touched Luminous but then withdrew her hand,

"No, I… I… I might hurt you. I can't control my powers." She turned to leave when Luminous responded,

"You do not have to worry about your powers Winter. You cannot hurt me, we already touched, remember?"

Elsa turned around and remembered that they had indeed touched but to her surprise there was not a single frostbitten place on Luminous.

"But how?"

"I am light, I can heat myself naturally; but around sister Aqua you might want to be careful. You will not do any permanent damage, but she does not do well stiff."

Luminous offered his arm to Elsa and she took it. It felt strange to be escorted after the long time she was on her own, but the very presence of Luminous at that point was amazing, like he was her own guardian angel.

"Now," Luminous said interrupting her thoughts, "You were wondering what the Children of Nature are correct?"

Elsa nodded and Luminous began explaining,

"The Children of Nature are those born with the powers that make up the world and its seasons. You, if Fauna's report is to be believed, hold the powers of ice and snow. Also called a Daughter of Winter. Which reminds me, I will introduce you as Winter when we meet our brothers and sisters."

"But why? My name is Elsa?"

"Elsa? What a nice name." Luminous mused for a minute before continuing, "We each have our birth names but we also go by the name of our Nature. Your name is Winter because of your control of ice and snow."

"Just how many Children of Nature are there?" On his free hand Luminous began ticking off the number,

"Well there is myself, Fauna you have already met, Flora is tending the garden elsewhere in the cavern, Umbra is out and about during the night, Aqua is probably enjoying a swim, Pyros is meditating, Aeros is trying to fly again, that leaves…"

The ground suddenly shook causing Elsa to lose her balance yet again, and for the second time she was caught by Luminous who had an annoyed look on his face,

"Terra and Ferris."

Luminous picked up the pace and soon Elsa noticed that the stonework of the monastery ended and smooth pressed soil, like glass, extended the length of the room. Then the hall opened into a vast cavern that lay in the roots of the North Mountain. The cavern seemed natural formed minus the ramps that ran alongside the border of the chamber that allowed access to different smaller caves that branched off the main room. More powerful white crystals illuminated the space and if Elsa had a moment she would have been in awe, save for the boulder that crashed into the wall next to them.

_WHOMP!_

The impact shook the cave and sent bits of rock every which way. Standing from their view point Elsa could see two burly men with thick beards facing each other down on the bottom level of the natural cave. Boulders the size of a man orbited one while a grey fog surrounded the other.

"I had better stop this before it gets out of hand… again" Luminous said politely taking his arm from Elsa and raised them both towards the ceiling. The crystals on the roof sparkled as the light within them intensified. Down below Elsa saw the two men charge at each other, their shouts echoing off the cavern walls. Luminous brought both hands down with deliberate force, and beams of light shot down from the crystals. The ends of the beams took the form of two great hands. Just as the two men collided the hands snatched them off their feet and hoisted the two up into the air,

"ACK! LUMINOUS! Wat's the big idea!" The accent of the two men made it hard for Elsa to completely understand them. They wriggled and struggled to get out of the hands of light. With a motion the two were brought up to Luminous and Elsa

"Please calm down brothers. I want you to meet sister Winter." Luminous said indicating Elsa. Both men stopped their struggles and locked their blue eyes upon Elsa. Now that they were up close Elsa was able to see the features of Terra and Ferris in greater detail. Their facial and head hair, which she had thought was brown, was actually red; but you couldn't tell from a distance from the dirt and flakes of metal that dirtied them. Their facial structures were the same as was every other aspect about them. The only thing that differed between them were the amount of dirt or metal that collected on their bodies. Then Elsa noticed something else about them,

"Excuse me, but why are you wearing skirts?"

At this comment Luminous buried his hand in his face as dreading something. Terra and Ferris looked down at the colorful weave that they wore instead of pants. Then with one voice,

"They aren't skirts, they're kilts!" The two looked quite offended. Luminous intervened and explained,

"Brothers Terra and Ferris come from the land of the Scots,"

"SCOTLAND!" They both yelled. Brushing off the two's outburst Luminous continued,

"Part of the garb worn by men are the skirts called kilts. There are a few differences but I will not bore you with those details. Now," Luminous turned his attention to the two suspended men, "I want you two to go clean up and tell the others to gather we will officially introduce sister Winter."

"What of brother Umbra?" Terra asked. Then as if right on queue someone materialized out of the shadows,

"I'm right here." The man appeared within arm's length of Elsa and immediately all her courage seemed to melt away. She felt as if fear itself wrapped around her. She felt her world going black and she fell to the floor.

_Elsa stood on a plain of ice surrounded by a blizzard. In the distance she could see someone. She ran towards them. As she got closer she saw who it was. It was her sister Anna, standing perfectly still. A crackling sound filled the air and Elsa watched in horror as her sister's skin was replaced inch by inch by ice. Elsa cried out __in terror as she watched her sister crack and fall apart. Elsa tried running to her sister's broken body when a bright light filled her vision._


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes fitfully opened as Elsa came to. She was aware that she was in someone's arms. She tilted her head back and found she was looking at the kind face of Luminous,

"Are you all right Winter?"

Elsa could only nod. Then came the voice of Umbra,

"I'm sorry sister. I didn't mean to cause you distress, but my fear aura is the strongest after I materialize."

Elsa turned her head and saw Umbra standing seven feet away with his back to the wall. For a moment she thought that he looked utterly dreadful. His dark grey pants and overcoat looked like they had been dragged from a trash heap, as did the fingerless gloves and hat that sat crooked on his black hair.

Elsa wanted to say something but she was feeling shaken up from the vision she saw. She had always feared her powers would hurt Anna, but to see it actually happen was horrible. The shock had drained her strength and she could only lay in the arms of Luminous, not that she minded.

With a slight grunt Luminous lifted her up, holding her bridal style, and turned his comments to the now free Terra and Ferris who stood by watching the scene,

"Go ahead and prepare a place for Winter. She needs a place to rest. After she is better we can introduce her to everyone else."

"Where would you like her room?" Terra asked,

"Put her next to Aeros."

"And here I thought he was gonna tell us ta' put her next to him." Ferris half whispered to Terra. This obviously offended Luminous because the heat coming off the son of light was growing hotter and the glow that came off of him was no longer happy. Umbra put his hand on Luminous' shoulder and the light began to dim and the heat cool.

"Just go you two," Umbra ordered. The two Scotsmen quickly hurried back to the ledge and jumped down. Elsa couldn't see what was going on but she heard something scraping alongside the stone walls of the cavern. Luminous then carried Elsa down the ramp that descended down into the chamber ahead of them.

The smooth walls of the cavern glittered with thousands of tiny stars reflected from the mineral veins that ran throughout this area. If the kingdom knew of this place they would have mined it and become very wealthy. The walls were perfectly white which; when combined with the white glowing crystals made the entire place seem like it radiated with light.

Elsa was so entranced by the cave that she didn't notice the sound of breaking and shifting rock that was getting closer. There was also some kind of song being sung but she couldn't hear the words clearly over the din.

"Funny," Luminous said, interrupting her wandering thoughts, "Those two bicker a lot and you would think they would never get along. But when they work together they can literally move mountains." Then he looked right in Elsa's eyes with a soft smile, "Believe me, I have seen them do it before."

Umbra must have been following them because Elsa next heard his voice,

"It wasn't a mountain Luminous, just a very big hill."

"I think it was a mountain Umbra, it was white capped. Therefore it had sufficient elevation that it was above the snow level."

"Of course it was white capped, we were in the Northern Isles! For a man whose power is supposed to represent truth and knowledge you certainly have a way of embellishing the facts."

"And you seem to like pointing out my faults brother Umbra, and your power is supposed to conceal the truth."

"That's why I am around. To keep you honest."

The two's exchange made Elsa smile, but she couldn't muster the strength to laugh. Whatever had happened after Umbra had appeared was still taking a toll on her. Though she had to admit that being around Luminous helped her feel better.

The noise that was being caused by Terra and Ferris ceased as they reached a fork in the path. They headed down deeper into the cave and a new noise was heard, a whistling of wind rushing through the tunnels. They entered a dark room and Elsa was lowered onto a bed carved from the natural rock,

"I will have sister Flora come in later and make the bed more comfortable for you." Luminous made a gesture with his hand and gold energy left his hand. The energy drifted over to a stalagmite that made one of the bed corners. The magic began twisting around the rock and the mineral transformed into a glowing crystal,

"That will help you recover, and this," He made another pass with his hand and Elsa felt his power drift over her. She looked down and saw that she was no longer in the clothes that she was wearing transformed into a white night dress, "Should be more comfortable. Now get some rest. We will talk more when you are rested."

Umbra this time made a pass with his hand and Elsa found that her eyes were closing against her will. Darkness overtook her vision and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Once the newest addition to the family was asleep the two men left the room. Heading back into the main chamber Luminous became very serious,

"You would not have returned so early from your jaunt tonight unless something very bad happened."

"Yes, but I think it would be better if you saw for yourself."

The two were interrupted when a woman who looked a few years younger than Elsa came into view. Her brown hair reached down to her lower back and was tied back in a ponytail with several flowers interlaced with her locks. She had a dark green dress that trailed a little behind her. Luminous and Umbra recognized her immediately,

"Sister Flora," Luminous greeted, "Excellent timing."

"I heard that we have a new sister."

"Yes, in fact I was going to ask you to make her bed a little more comfortable. If you would be so kind? She is just down the hall from Aeros." The sister of plants curtsied and hurried past her two seniors. The sons of light and shadows nodded to each other and suddenly dissolved into a cloud of light and a mist of shadows. They reappeared in the courtyard of the destroyed monastery.

The two proceeded towards the archway that was once the main entry and Luminous saw the problem. Right up to their front door was a blanket of snow that was still falling, being pushed away from their space of living by a shield cast by Luminous and Umbra when they had first moved into the ruins and the cavern below. It kept things like storms and other forms of unfriendly weather from entering their space.

The two ventured out past the protection of their barrier and into the cold night,

"Snow, in summer?" Luminous asked,

"It is worse down in the city." Umbra commented. They both teleported to the overlook above Arendelle and the two Children of Nature witnessed that the fjord was one sheet of ice with the city not fairing much better. Luminous sighed and shook his head,

"It seems that the powers of sister Winter lashed out a bit too much."

"But a freeze this big? Is she really capable of that?" Umbra asked.

"If she was experiencing a tremendous amount of whatever emotion is her enemy then it is possible."

"I think we both know what she is most susceptible to." Umbra commented hanging his head, not in shame but in contemplation.

"It would seem that we need to start her training much sooner than expected. We must tell the others about this." With that Luminous vanished. Umbra looked down at the city once more,

"I just hope we are not too late." Then he too vanished into shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa woke with a strange weight on her body. She looked down and saw a brown short haired cat laying on her stomach taking a nap. There was something odd about the cat then she realized,

"Fauna?" The cat perked up and leapt to the floor. It turned around to face Elsa and shifted into Fauna. Fauna was taking deep breaths and concentrating,

"Sister Winter," Fauna said slowly and deliberately, she sounded different as she enunciated her words, "I wish to… a-pol-o-gize for turning… you… into a horse. I am sorry for… not ex-plain-ing myself better. I hope we can be friends."

Elsa was touched at how much effort Fauna put into apologizing to her. Finding that she had the strength to sit up Elsa put herself upright, not noticing the blanket of moss that had grown under her to make the stone bed more comfortable. She smiled at the shape-shifting Child of Nature,

"I forgive you sister Fauna." She responded using the wording that Luminous used when addressing one of the Children of Nature. At the admission of forgiveness Fauna squealed with happiness that sounded like a bit of a howl. Fauna turned into the dog that she was earlier and jumped onto Elsa. True Fauna wasn't a big dog but she was large enough to push Elsa's back against the cave wall. Next thing Elsa knew was a wet tongue licking her face. At first, Elsa didn't know what to do; but then she did something she didn't expect, she laughed,

"No! Fauna… HAHAHA! Stop it! That tickles!"

Fauna suddenly stopped and jumped from the bed. She shifted back into human shape and spoke to someone that Elsa didn't notice before,

"Brother Pyros, wat you do here?" Fauna's speech pattern was back to how it was normally. Elsa turned her head and let out a small gasp of amazement. Standing at the room door was a man that must have stood at least seven feet, built like he had been lifting heavy stones all his life. Every muscle bulged from his body much like a body builder in the circus that came to Arendelle when she and Anna were still children. He wore a red coat that hung open revealing his well-built chest and abs with a red wrap around his waist that extended down to his knees that had a v-shape slit in the front that reached his mid-thigh to allow for better mobility. What stood out most to Elsa was the color of Pyros' skin, his skin was completely black. She had heard about dark skinned people but had never seen anyone that wasn't white before.

Pyros didn't seem to notice or care about the expression of shock that crossed Elsa's face. In fact, for having such a herculean build his face was really kind. He bowed to both Fauna and Elsa,

"Hello sisters. Luminous has called us together. He seems worried about something." He offered a helping hand to Elsa. The Child of Winter took it and a painful sensation shot through her hand. His skin burned, like it was on fire.

"Brother Pyros, you burn sister Winter." Fauna commented, almost protectively.

"My apologies sister Winter. I am Pyros, son of fire. I guess heat and cold do not do well together." The way he said it was so calm, almost loving.

"Come, if brother Lumi call than don't wanna be late." Fauna stated as she rose from her crouched position on the floor. Elsa's two seniors of the Children of Nature lead the way back into the main chamber. Their path took them down to the bottom floor of the cave where Elsa noticed a decorative archway directly under the entrance to the garden where she had come in. It was through this arch that Pyros, Fauna, and Elsa proceeded.

The chamber through the archway, Elsa realized, must have served as the new dining area for the Children of Nature. In the middle of the room was a big round table, made from stone and lined with metal, with strange letters engraved around the edge. Ten high back chairs were set up around this table, all evenly spaced and clean. Around the edges of the room were cooking ovens and doors which Elsa concluded must lead to pantries and larders.

Seven of the chairs at the table were occupied with faces that Elsa knew and ones she didn't recognize. She saw Luminous, Umbra, Terra, and Ferris. Also seated at the table was an Oriental woman who wore a cloudy grey dress that had a slit that ended just past her right knee who was call Aeros, sister Flora (although Elsa didn't know who it was at the time), and a fair skinned young woman in a blue-green dress whom she would learn was called Aqua.

Pyros and Fauna led Elsa to one of the seats and then took their own places around the table, once they were seated Luminous began,

"Now, normally this would be a chance for us to meet our newest addition Winter; however, there is a big problem up top." Umbra interjected with a question directed at Elsa,

"Sister Winter, how often did you use your powers growing up?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to say, finally she responded,

"I use to use them more as a child, but there was an accident and I hit my sister." The memories of that night came back to Elsa in flashes. The regret of letting Anna convince her to use her powers that night, the fun that they had, and the fear after hitting Anna in the head with a shot of ice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Umbra,

"Sister Winter?"

"My parents separated me from my sister and locked me away. They put gloves on my hands to keep my powers in."

"That explains a lot."

"Hm?"

"There are a couple of things you should know about our abilities Winter. First: You should never try to hold them back. It is like trying to stop a river with a single piece of wood, it cannot be done."

"There is a difference between learning to control our powers and trying to snuff out their existence." Luminous added, "I think that you were trying to smother them. Perhaps not purposefully but your powers might have felt threatened."

Umbra nodded in agreement,

"Secondly, we each have a negative emotion attached to us that we refer to as our enemy. If we have too much of that feeling our powers grow out of control."

"As you saw earlier, mine is anger." Luminous mentioned referring to the incident in the garden when his powers had flared up. Then something in Elsa's memory came up,

"Fear is my enemy." She admitted, thinking back to the old troll that had cured Anna after the incident.

"Anyways, back on point please Luminous." Umbra said trying to draw the conversation back to the point why they had gathered.

"Yes, anyways. Sister Winter seems to have accidentally tapped into a great reserve of her unused power and has frozen this entire region. Trapping the land in an eternal winter."

Elsa's chest suddenly seized and made to stand up to run but her feet sank into the floor. It was like the stone had turned to water for a brief moment and then returned back to normal.

"No lass, ya can't run from this." Terra said. He had been sitting closest to Elsa and had noticed her attempt to leave, at least he was the first to act on what he saw.

"Alright, we need to help Arendelle survive until sister Winter can learn how to undo the curse she accidentally released. Terra, Ferris, Aqua, Pyros," The four stood from their seats, "Go down into the city and create steam tunnels to warm up the city. That goes without saying that you should avoid being seen. Aeros, Flora," The two stood, "Go out and see what work needs to be done to help the plants, blow the snow off the leafy trees otherwise their branches will break. Fauna, go spread the word about what is going on to the animals. Obviously they are not prepared for an early winter. If any of them need food direct them to our garden. Also tell the predators to drive off anyone who comes looking for sister Winter. She has a lot to learn." The shape shifter stood up to acknowledge her understanding, "Umbra, you I would like to go and keep an eye on things in the city above ground." Umbra stood and nodded his head.

"And you Luminous had better teach sister Winter fast."

Elsa felt her feet be freed from their stone encasing and stood up at the same time Luminous did. She didn't know why she followed suit but it just felt like the right thing to do.

"Alright everyone," Luminous said raising his voice a little, "We all know what we need to do. Now go!"

**A/N Sorry this took a little while to get up. Life happens.**


	5. Chapter 5

The foursome that was sent to Arendelle left the cave in a hurry. They knew that their responsibility was for human lives. Wordlessly they passed outside the barrier into the snow covered forest and gathered close together. Ferris made a series of motions and beneath their feet a platform of dull grey metal appeared in a cloud of matching grey fog. There were hand holds on the front pointed edge and a place where someone could lock themselves onto the platform. Terra, Ferris, and Aqua got down low on the platform while Pyros hooked himself into the locking mechanism. Once they were all situated Pyros held both of his hands behind them so the palms faced the way they had come and took a deep breath. The palms of his hands came to life with red fire that shot outwards with great force. The platform began moving forward from the propulsion that Pyros fed it. Then with a flare of his power the fire burst blue and they shot forward into the trees.

Fauna was next out of the sanctuary. As soon as she passed beyond the barrier she took on the form of a she-wolf and rushed off into the forest. Her agility through the trees in this form allowed her to reach a clearing that had a solitary rock that projected up into the sky at an odd angle. She hurried up onto this rock and let out a howl. In the beast language she told the surrounding that things had turned bad but they could be made right. She then leapt from the rock and rushed to where she knew where she could find a wolf pack.

Aeros and Flora exited the caverns and the plant mistress nearly was in tears,

"No, this could ruin all the roses I planted." Aeros looked at her distressed friend and platonic sister,

"Do not worry. We can make them grow better next time. Now, show me the places that need the most help."

Umbra used his powers of the shadows to pass unseen into Arendelle. The town was abuzz with talk, mostly the town's folk were concerned about how they would survive underprepared for the winter curse. He found nothing of interest amongst the townsfolk so he decided to turn to the one place where he was sure to get answers, the castle.

Meanwhile Luminous and Elsa were proceeding up the side of the North Mountain. Elsa could tell that Luminous was holding something under the cloak he materialized before leaving. It was something small, tucked under his arm and he held it tight. As the passed the timberline Elsa felt as if they passed through a bubble, like when you pass into an area of humidity from a dry place.

"What was that?" Elsa asked the silent son of light.

"That was the range of your curse."

"You call it a curse, are we users of magic or something else?"

"There is a certain degree of what we cannot understand and hence we call it magic. No one has really discovered the cause or purpose for… what we do," Luminous stopped walking and pulled out the object he had been carrying. It was a book bound with red-brown leather and etched with the same symbols from the table where the council had taken place, "Trust me, many generations have looked."

Elsa looked at the book with curiosity,

"What is that?"

"The Book of Luminous, my heritage and most valued possession. Within this volume is centuries of research and notes from the sons of light."

"Wait, you mean there has been more than one Luminous?" Elsa asked shocked.

"The Children of Nature have been around for many years. The first entry in the book is dated to the year of our Lord 966. That Luminous mentioned that he had discovered that there were others like him and sought to bring them together to discover why they existed. Overtime patterns began to appear as to where the next generation maybe found. Each generation that passes on always ends with Luminous and begins with Luminous as well. The one named Luminous seeks out his successor and entrusts him, or her as the case maybe one day, with the knowledge that they have gained over their time of searching."

Elsa approached the book,

"So that is all the discoveries of the past? Seems a bit small for centuries of seeking answers."

Luminous passed his hand over the book and opened it up. The pages came to life with light as they turned by unseen hands. Writing of various languages and penmanship styles floated out of the pages like the Northern lights, dancing and shimmering in a rainbow display of colors. The writing encircled them and formed a dome around them. Luminous made a motion with his hand and a portion of the writing drifted to them. The writing settled on a light blue color and became the form of a snowflake.

"Here, this is for you."

Luminous stepped through the light behind Elsa as the snowflake grew to fill the whole dome. As the glowing snowflake filled the dome Elsa watched as the snow before her began to twist and rise up. As the snow built up it solidified, changing color and taking on texture. Right before Elsa's eyes the form of a woman appeared before her. The woman wore an icy blue regal dress and a snow white cape. Her white hair hung loose and was adorned with a crown made of ice.

_"Hello Daughter of the ice and snow. My name is Stella. I am, or was by the time you get this, known as the Snow Queen. I sincerely hope that you didn't have to run away from whatever life you had before because people feared you; but that is what happened to me. I became feared for my… our power. In my despair I become a tormentor of nations. Despair was my enemy, never let it be yours. _

_"If there is anything that I would like to say to you I would say this: remember the true natures of ice and snow. Yes, they bring misery, but cold winter only lasts for a season before it gives way to glorious spring. But that doesn't mean that you can't have fun in the snow. The best way to keep your power under control is to cut loose every once and a while. Start a snowball fight, go for a sleigh ride, have a good time."_

**A/N Hey everybody, again sorry for the long period between posts. Hopefully you don't have to wait so long for the next update. Noxraa**


End file.
